Desearth Machine
by Vania Charisma
Summary: Sebuah mesin canggih yang di rahasiakan oleh semua Presiden dan Polisi telah di curi. Mesin Desearth namanya. Mesin itu adalah mesin penghancur bumi. Pencuri mesin itu berinisial JH. JH akan menggunakan mesin itu untuk menghancurkan bumi. Untuk mengaktifkan mesin tersebut, di butuhkan 6 buah Kristal yang tersebar di 6 negara.
1. Prolog

Di Kantor Polisi Negara  
"JH itu nama samarannya. Penjahat ini terkenal dengan keahlian mencurinya. Tadi malam ia mencuri mesin yang di rahasiakan oleh seluruh Presiden dan Polisi di seluruh dunia. Para penjaga tidak tahu bahawa JH mencuri mesin itu. Mesin itu bernama Desearth. Itu adalah mesin penghancur bumi. Sekali kita tekan, bumi akan hancur. Tapi mesin itu perlu 6 kristal untuk menghidupkannya. 6 kristal itu di simpan di tempat tersembunyi dan di jaga ketat. Hanya Presiden di seluruh dunia, Aku, dan semua Polisi di dunia yang tahu."Kata Kepala Polisi Negara  
"Apa aku boleh tahu di mana tempatnya? Aku ingin melindungi 6 kristal itu juga!"Kata seorang polisi  
"Baiklah. Kau baru di sini dan aku akan memberitahukannya sekarang. 1 Kristal biru. Terletak di negara kita, Perancis. 2 Kristal kuning. Terletak di Inggris. Yang ke-3 Kristal ungu di Italia. Yang ke-4 Kristal merah muda. Terletak di Jerman. Kristal 5. Kristal hijau terletak di Jepang. Dan 1 yang terpenting, kristal ke-6 kristal putih. Itu ada di Indonesia. Itu kristal yang amat sangat penting dan di jaga sangat ketat. Sekarang kau mengerti, kan, Polisi baru?"Tanya Kepala Polisi Negara  
"Mengerti, Pak!"Kata Polisi itu  
Di luar Kantor Polisi  
"Hahaha... 6 kristal penghidup mesin Desearth, ya? Sudah di tulis dengan jelas di kertas ku ini. Dan sudah ku ingat semuanya. Kertas ini hanya catatan saja. Aku akan menyalakannya setelah aku mendapatkan semua ini! Hahaha... Aku adalah James Horces penjahat yang hebat di negara ini, akan mengahancurkan bumi ini. Hahaha..."Kata James sambil tersenyum jahat  
Indetity:  
Nama:James Horces  
Umur:26 tahun  
Asal:Paris, Perancis  
Ciri2:Kulit putih, berambut coklat emo, suka memakai topi, pakaiannya kemeja putih, rompi coklat dan jeans hitam  
Benda yang sudah di curi:Mesin Desearth, Roket Luar Angkasa milik AS, Patung berharga di Paris, dan masih banyak lagi.  
Tujuan:Menghancurkan bumi karena ia ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada semua orang di dunia.  
James memegang kertasnya dan pergi dari kantor polisi. Dia berlari sangat kencang. Hingga...  
"Bruk..."  
James Horces bertabrakan dengan seorang remaja lelaki berambut pirang hingga kertas yang di pegang James terjatuh dan kacamata milik lelaki yang di tabraknya juga terjatuh.  
"Hmm... Anak muda, maafkan Saya."Kata James samnil mengambil kacamata milik lelaki itu  
"Ini kacamatamu."Kata James sambil memberikan kacamata lelaki itu  
"Terima kasih."Kata lelaki itu  
"Sama2"Kata James  
James berlari lagi. Dia lupa mengambil kertas itu.  
"Seharusnya dia melihat jalan."Kata lelaki itu  
Dia mengambil kertas yang terjatuh di depannya.  
Dia melihat apa yang tertulis di kertas itu.  
"Apa?! 6 kristal penghidup Mesin Desearth?! Mesin apa itu?"  
"Hmm... Aku beri tahukannya kepada teman2ku."Kata lelaki itu sambil menyimpan kertas tadi di kantong celananya. Dia pergi ke sekolahnya.  
"Aku jadi tidak sabar memberi tahukannya pada Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, dan Aelita!"  
Di Kadic  
"Kemana Jeremy pergi?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku juga tidak tahu."Jawab Aelita  
"Dari tadi pagi dia sudah pergi."Kata Odd  
"Benar yang di katakannya."Kata Yumi  
"Hai semua!"  
"Nah itu dia!"Kata Odd  
Jeremy menghampiri teman2nya  
"Kemana saja kau?"Tanya Ulrich  
"Aku hanya pergi ke kota."Jawab Jeremy  
"Ohh..."  
"O ya. Tadi aku menemukan ini."Kata Jeremy sambil mengeluarkan kertas dari kantong celananya dan memperlihatkannya pada teman2nya.  
"Tadi aku tertabrak oleh seseorang. Dan sepertinya dia lupa mengambilnya."Kata Jeremy  
"Ini Rencana pencurian 6 Kristal penghidup mesin Desearth! Kita harus mencegah rencana ini! Firasatku mengatakan bahwa mesin ini sangat berbahaya!"Kata Ulrich  
"Baiklah! Pertama kita mencari informasi tentang mesin Desearth dan juga tentang 6 kristal itu. Setelah itu kita melakukan tugas ini! Walaupun resikonya sangat besar, tapi kita akan melakukannya!"Kata Jeremy  
"Setuju!"Kata Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, dan Yumi bersamaan


	2. Mission 1:Blue Cristal

Skip time:15:34 PM

Di kamar Jeremy

"Aku menemukan website rahasia. Di dalamnya terdapat data Mesin Desearth. Tapi sayangnya ada kata sandinya."Kata Jeremy

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa tahu tentang Mesin Desearth?"Tanya Odd

"Hmm... Aha! Aku punya ide! Aku akan memakai program Crypto!"Kata Jeremy

"Crypto?! Program apa itu?"Tanya Yumi

"Itu adalah program pemecah kata sandi. Kalau kita jalankan programnya, dia akan bekerja dan menghasilkan beberapa digit kata sandi."Jawab Jeremy

"Ohh... Kalau begitu, jalankan programnya."Kata Yumi

Jeremy menjalankan program Crypto

1 menit kemudian

"Sandinya sudah di temukan. Dan data Mesin Desearth sudah ada di layar komputer ini."Kata Jeremy

"Bagus!"Kata Odd

Jeremy membaca data Mesin Desearth

Beberapa menit kemudian

"O tidak!"Jeremy terlihat panik setelah membaca data Mesin Desearth

"Ada apa, Jeremy?"Tanya Aelita

"Benar apa yang di katakan Ulrich. Ini adalah mesin yang sangat berbahaya. Mesin Desearth adalah mesin penghancur bumi yang di buat oleh beberapa negara di bumi ini dan di rahasiakan."Kata Jeremy

"Mengapa mereka membuat mesin yang berbahaya itu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Pertanyaanmu itu sama dengan apa yang ku pikirkan saat ini, Ulrich. Di sini tidak ada maksud di buatnya mesin ini. Tapi bumi kita tidak akan hancur secepat yang kita kira. Pencuri yang menabrakku tadi siang harus mendapatkan 6 Kristal yang tersebar di beberapa negara di bumi ini."Kata Jeremy

"6 Kristal yang tertulis di kertas yang kau tunjukkan tadi, juga tertulis di mana letaknya."Kata Yumi

"Kau benar, Yumi. Salah satu Kristal itu ada di sini. Itu adalah Kristal biru. Kristal itu terletak di hutan dekat sekolah ini!"Kata Jeremy

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke sana sebelum pencuri itu mengambilnya!"Kata Aelita

"Ok. Sebelumnya kita mengambil peralatan rahasia kita dulu."Kata Jeremy

Jeremy menekan tombol enter di keyboard komputernya dan lantai kamar Jeremy tergeser sehingga ada jalan masuk ke bawah tanah.

Lyoko Warrior berjalan ke lantai itu dan turun ke bawah dengan tangga yang sudah ada di sana.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini."Kata Odd

"Kita kan terakhir ke sini baru kemarin saat ada penyerangan di hutan."Kata Ulrich

"Benar juga."Kata Odd

"Kita sudah sampai, teman2. Ambilah senjata kalian."Kata Jeremy

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, dan Aelita mengambil senjata mereka.

Ulrich mengambil katana, Odd mengambil pistol, Yumi mengambil beberapa suriken, dan Aelita mengambil busur dan anak panah.

"Ok. Ayo kita pergi ke hutan."Kata Jeremy

"Bagaimana dengan senjatamu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Benar. Kalau pencuri itu menyerangmu bagaimana?"Tanya Aelita

"Tenang saja. Aku akan baik2 saja."Jawab Jeremy

"Baiklah."Kata Aelita dan Ulrich bersamaan

Lyoko Warrior keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Dan mereka sudah ada di hutan.

"Ayo kita harus berpencar! Aelita dan Yumi kalian ke barat. Ulrich dan Odd, kalian ke timur. Dan aku akan ke utara."Kata Jeremy

"Kau tidak boleh sendirian. Kau dengan kami saja!"Kata Odd

"Tidak apa2. Kita lebih cepat menemukannya jika begini!"Kata Jeremy

"Terserah kau saja."Kata Odd

Mereka berpencar dan mencari Kristal biru.

Di sebelah timur hutan

"Sebenarnya mau Jeremy itu apa? Tadi dia tidak mau mengambil senjata. Barusan dia ingin sendirian."Kata Odd

"Sudahlah. Mungkin dia ingin melatih dirinya agar mandiri dan tidak terlalu melibatkan kita."Kata Ulrich

Tiba2...

"Agh..."Ulrich terlihat kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya

Odd menegok ke Ulrich

"Ulrich! Kau baik2 saja?"Tanya Odd sambil menghampiri Ulrich

"Aku... Baik2 saja, Odd."Jawab Ulrich yang masih kesakitan

(Ulrich P.O.V)

"Kenapa kepalaku sangat sakit?"

Aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat Odd yang ada di sampingku. Dan aku memandang langit. Langitnya berwarna merah.

"Apa?!"

"Odd! Langitnya berwarna... Merah!"Aku bicara pada Odd

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin!"Kata Odd

Sahabatku menatap langit.

"Tidak, kok. Langitnya biru."Kata Odd

"Tunggu. Gagak. Ada banyak burung gagak yang terbang di langit."Kata Odd

Aku juga melihatnya. Sangat banyak. Apa jangan2 salah seorang dari tiga temanku yang lain dalam bahaya.

"Odd! Mungkin Aelita, Yumi, atau Jeremy dalam masalah!"Aku bicara lagi pada Odd

"Ya sepertinya begitu!"Kata Odd

"Aku akan menelepon mereka."

Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan menelepon Jeremy lebih dulu. Karena dia sendirian.

Tapi sayangnya...

"Tolong tinggalkan pesan. Nanti ku hubungi."

Tidak bisa di hubungi.

Aku menekan tombol off dan menelepon Yumi.

Nada sambung berbunyi. Dan...

"Ulrich, aku baru saja ingin meneleponmu. Aku hanya ingin memeberitahukanmu. Jeremy menghilang! Tadi aku dan Aelita ingin menemani Jeremy dan kami pergi ke utara. Dan beginilah. Dia tidak ada di utara!"Kata Yumi dari telepon

"Ok. Kami akan ke sana dan membantumu segera."

"Terima kasih."Kata Yumi

Ulrich menekan tombol off dan pergi ke utara.

Di utara

(Normal P.O.V)

"Aelita, lihat ini!"Kata Yumi sambil melihat sebuah robekan kain berwarna biru dan cairan merah di depannya.

Aelita berjalan ke arah Yumi

"Ada apa?"Tanya Aelita

"Ini. Ada robekan kain biru dan cairan merah. Menurutku itu darah."Jawab Yumi

Aelita melihat cairan itu dari dekat. Dan meneliti robekan kain biru.

"Kau benar, Yumi. Ini darah. Dan aku mengenali robekan kain ini. Ini kain baju milik Jeremy!"Kata Aelita

"Apa ini berarti Jeremy sudah... Meninggal? Dan mayatnya di bawa pergi oleh seseorang?"Tanya Yumi

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Yumi."Kata Ulrich yang berdiri di belakang Yumi

"Ul... Ulrich, tapi... kami melihat..."Kata Yumi sambil berbalik ke belakang

"Buktinya, kan? Aku sudah tahu itu. Aku sudah melihatnya. Tapi kita tidak tahu kalau Jeremy sudah meninggal atau belum. Yang penting kita harus merebut Kristal biru dulu."Kata Ulrich

"Terlambat anak muda!"

Semua terkejut dan melihat ke asal suara

"Kau..."Kata Odd

"James Horces!"Kata Ulrich, Yumi, dan Aelita bersamaan

"Benar sekali. Aku telah mengambil Kristal biru. Tinggal 5 Kristal lagi yang harus ku ambil. Hahaha..."Kata James

"Asisten! Kemarilah!"James memanggil asistennya

"Sejak kapan James Horces punya asisten?"Tanya Odd

"Aku tidak tahu."Jawab Yumi

Asisten James datang.

"Ini adalah asistenku. Walaupun umurnya baru 19 tahun, tapi dia hebat."Kata James

"Salam kenal semuanya. Namaku Jeremy."Kata Jeremy

"Jeremy? Apa dia... Tidak mungkin. Dia kan berusia 19 tahun. Sedangkan Jeremy Belpois temanku itu berumur 13 tahun. Tapi... Dia sangat mirip dengan Jeremy Belpois."Kata Ulrich di dalam hati

Indetity:

Nama:Jeremy

Umur:19 tahun

Ciri2:Berambut pirang (model rambutnya sama dengan Jeremy Belpois), memakai kemeja biru dan jeans biru kehitaman. Dia memakai sarung tangan hitam

"O ya. Aku lupa sesuatu."Kata Jeremy

Jeremy mendekati Ulrich dan memukulnya dengan kencang.

"Ulrich!"

"Aku tidak apa2."Kata Ulrich

"Kau... Rasakan ini!"Kata Odd sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak Jeremy.

Jeremy menjulurkan salah satu tangannya dan muncul gelembung biru di depan Jeremy. Itu adalah perisai.

"Apa?! Dia memiliki kekuatan?!"Odd terkejut

Yumi melihat Kristal biru di sarung tangan itu.

"Semuanya, aku menemukan Kristal biru di sarung tangan Jeremy!"Kata Yumi

"Kalian ingin Kristal ini? Rebutlah dariku!"Kata Jeremy

"Ok."Kata Odd

Yumi mengeluarkan surikennya dan melemparkannya ke arah Jeremy. Jeremy menghindar dan suriken itu mengenai sarung tangannya hingga tobek dan jatuh.

Ulrich cepat2 mengambil Kristal biru pada sarung tangannya.

"Kita mendapatkannya!"Kata Ulrich

"Ini berkatmu, Yumi. Tanpamu, kami tidak akan mendapatkannya!"Kata Odd

"Tidak secepat itu, Ulrich!"Kata Jeremy sambil mengambil Kristal biru dari tangan Ulrich dan lari ke selatan.

"Hey!"Ulrich mengejar Jeremy

Yang lain ingin mengikuti Ulrich. Tapi mereka di halangi oleh James.

"Menyingkirlah dari jalan kami!"Kata Aelita

Di selatan

Ulrich mengeluarkan katananya dan mengarahkannya ke depan.

Jeremy berhenti mendadak dan Ulrich menabrak dan tidak sengaja menusuk punggung Jeremy. Katana itu ternyata juga menusuk jantung Jeremy. Jeremy pun terjatuh dan Kristal biru terlepas dari tangan Jeremy dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Ulrich mengambil Kristal biru itu.

"Kristal biru terselamatkan. Dan orang jahat ini terbunuh olehku. Padahal aku tidak sengaja membunuhnya."Kata Ulrich sambil melihat Jeremy yang tergeletak di tanah.

Tiba2 Kristal biru itu bersinar. Begitu juga dengan Jeremy.

"Tunggu. Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Ulrich

Sinar itu sangat terang dan menyilaukan mata Ulrich. Ulrich menutup matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, sinar itu hilang. Ulrich membuka matanya.

Dia melihat seorang pemuda lelaki berambut pirang di depannya. Dadanya masih berlumuran darah. Dan katana itu masih belum terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Apa?! Jadi... Yang tertusuk katanaku... adalah... J... Jeremy Belpois? Ini... Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin!"

Ulrich menghampiri Jeremy dan merangkulnya.

"Jeremy tolong maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja membunuhmu! Aku mohon bertahankah!"

"U... Ulrich,"

"Jeremy, maafkan aku. Aku sudah menusuk tubuhmu dengan katanaku. Aku benar2 merasa bersalah padamu!"Kata Ulrich

"Tidak apa2... Ulrich. A... Aku memaafkanmu."

"Jeremy, kau... Baik sekali. Padahal aku hampir membunuhmu! Kau masih mau memaafkanku."Kata Ulrich

"Kita kan teman, Ulrich. Tidak... Mungkin aku tidak memaafkan temanku sendiri."Kata Jeremy

"Terima kasih, Jeremy"Kata Ulrich

"Sama2, Ulrich."Kata Jeremy

Jeremy menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

"Jeremy!"

Ulrich sedih sampai meneteskan air mata.

"Ini sulit di percaya. Aku... Aku membunuh temanku sendiri. Aku merasa sangat bersalah."Kata Ulrich di dalam hati

Ulrich memejamkan matanya dan mulai melupakan semua kejadian tadi.

Tiba2 ada seseorang yang menghapus air matanya. Ulrich terkejut dan membuka matanya.

"Ulrich, jangan menangis. Aku ada di sini bersamamu."

"Jeremy,"

"Hai, Ulrich!"Kata Jeremy

Ulrich berdiri dan memeluk Jeremy.

"Bagaimana bisa kau hidup kembali?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku hanya beruntung."Jawab Jeremy

"Ulrich!"

Odd, Yumi, dan Aelita menghampiri Ulrich.

Ulrich melepaskan pelukannya.

"Di mana Jeremy?"Tanya Odd

"Ini dia. Yang ada di depanku."Jawab Ulrich

"Bukan dia. Tapi orang yang kau kejar tadi."Kata Odd

"Ya benar. Dia orangnya."Kata Ulrich

"Are you kidding me?"Tanya Odd

"No. I am not."Jawab Ulrich

"Hahaha..."

Semua Lyoko Warrior tertawa kecuali Odd.

"Aneh.-_-"Kata Odd


	3. Mission 2:Yellow Cristal

Jam 23:36 PM

Di ruang bawah tanah

(Jeremy P.O.V)

"Aku ambil yang ini juga. Ini akan sangat berguna jika kita terpisah."

Aku mengambil 5 earphone dan memasukannya ke dalam ranselnya.

"Besok kita akan pergi ke Inggris untuk merebut Kristal kuning dari James Horces."

Aku teringat sesuatu.

Ingatanku

Tadi sore jam 16:23 PM di Kadic

Aku kembali ke Kadic sendiri. Karena yang lain sudah kembali ke Kadic lebih dulu. Tadi aku menyendiri di hutan.

"Hai, Jeremy!"seseorang bicara padaku

Aku menengok ke asal suara.

"James! Apa lagi yang kau mau?"Aku bertanya pada James

"Kau tahu aku akan mencuri 6 Kristal dari kertas tadi yang terjatuh dari tanganku, kan?"Tanya James

"Ya. Kau benar."Aku menjawabnya

James mengeluarkan pisau yang tajam dan menggoreskan pisaunya pada tangan kiriku dengan kencang sampai merobek sebagian bajuku. Tanganku terluka dan meneteskan darah. Aku merasakan perih yang luar biasa.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau mencegahku. Kalau kau masih mencegahku mencuri Kristal berikutnya, kau akan merasakan lebih parah dari ini. Sampai jumpa, Jeremy! Hahaha..."

Kembali di ruang bawah tanah

"Apa yang akan ku terima darinya saat aku di Inggris?"

Aku melihat tangan kiriku yang saat ini di balut oleh perban.

"Besok aku akan mengetahuinya."

Keesokan harinya jam 09:00 AM

Di Bandara Internasional Perancis

(Normal P.O.V)

"Semuanya, kita akan berangkat ke Inggris. Apa semuanya sudah kalian bawa?"Tanya Jeremy

"Sudah, Einstein!"Kata 4 temannya bersamaan

"Bagus."

"Pesawat Paris Air no.216 akan segera berangkat."

"Itu pesawat kita! Ayo, kita naik!"Kata Yumi

"Ayo!"

Skip time jam 12:36 PM

Di London, Inggris

Lyoko Warrior sedang berjalan2 sambil mencari tempat penginapan.

"Pemandangan di sini bagus sekali!"Kata Aelita

"Benar! Dari jalanan, pohon, hingga bangunannya bagus!"Kata Yumi

"O ya, Ulrich, katanya kau pernah tinggal di sini, kan?"Tanya Aelita

"I... Iya. Kau benar. Aku memang pernah tinggal di sini. Ini tempat aku di lahirkan."Jawab Ulrich

"Ulrich!"

Seorang pemuda memanggil Ulrich. Lyoko Warrior berhenti berjalan. Ulrich menengok ke pemuda itu.

"Tommy!"

Ternyata itu teman Ulrich saat dia masih tinggal di London.

Indetity

Nama:Tommy Aldrich

Umur:13 tahun

Asal:London, Inggris

Ciri2:berambut hitam, memakai kemeja putih, rompi hitam, dan jeans hitam.

Tommy menghampiri Ulrich

"Ulrich, I so happy to see you again! How are you?"Tanya Tommy

"I'm fine, Tommy! How about you? Are you fine?"Tanya Ulrich

"Yes! I very fine today after I see you again! Who are they?"Tanya Tommy

"They are is my friends."Jawab Ulrich

"Hy, I'm Odd!"

"My name is Aelita. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Jeremy. I'm so happy to meet you. You will be our friend, Tommy"

"I'm Yumi. I'm so happy to meet Ulrich's friend."

"Nice to meet you, All! My name is Tommy Aldrich. You can call me Tommy."Kata Tommy

"Ulrich, I want to asking you. Why you come to London?"Tanya Tommy

"Beacuse, I with my friends want to snatch the yellow Cristal from James Horces."Jawab Ulrich

"Ulrich, ajak dia pergi jalan2."Kata Odd

"Ohh... Kau ingin mengajakku jalan2? Baiklah. Kita sekalian mampir ke Apartemenku dan kalian bisa menginap di sana. Kalian mau, kan?"Tanya Tommy

"Jadi... Kau bisa bahasa kami?"Tanya Odd

"Tentu."Jawab Tommy

"Tommy, apa kau tidak keberatan jika kami menginap di apartemenmu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau dan teman2mu itu sahabatku."Jawab Tommy

"Ok. Terima kasih, Tommy"Kata Ulrich

"Tidak masalah."Kata Tommy

Jam 16:57 PM

Di Apartemen Tommy

"Wah, kami sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kami diizinkan menginap di sini."Kata Yumi

"Sama2, Yumi."Kata Tommy

"O ya. Orang tuamu masih bekerja?"Tanya Ulrich

"Masih. Mereka sedang di luar kota. Karena ada urusan pekerjaan."Jawab Tommy

Ulrich mengambil barang di dalam ranselnya dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

"Hmm... Jeremy bisa kau ikut denganku?"Tanya Ulrich

"Ke mana?"Tanya Jeremy

"Ke taman. Kita harus bicara."Jawab Ulrich

"Ok."

"Tommy, teman2, aku dan Jeremy pergi ke taman dulu, ya."Kata Ulrich

"Ya. Silahkan."

Ulrich dan Jeremy keluar dari Apartemen Tommy dan pergi ke Taman di depan Apartemen

"Jeremy, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja padamu."Kata Ulrich

"Tentang apa?"Tanya Jeremy

"Tunggu setelah kita duduk di taman."Jawab Ulrich

Ulrich menggengam tangan kiri Jeremy. Dia merasakan kekasaran di tangan Jeremy. Ulrich melihat tangan kiri Jeremy.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Tanganku hanya tergores."Jawab Jeremy

"Pasti itu cukup parah sampai kau memerban tanganmu. O ya, apa kau mau aku memberikan obat merah pada lukamu dan menganti perbanmu? Kebetulan aku membawa obat merah dan perban."Kata Ulrich

"Hmm... Tidak usah, Ulrich."Kata Jeremy

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa2. Nanti kalau perbanmu kotor, lukamu akan terinfeksi."Kata Ulrich

Mereka sampai di taman dan mereka duduk di bangku yang ada di sana.

"Hmm... Baiklah."Kata Jeremy

Ulrich membuka perban yang ada di tangan Jeremy.

"Lukamu parah sekali! Itu pasti sakit. Memangnya kau tergores apa?"Tanya Ulrich sambil membuang perban yang tadi di bukannya ke tempat sampah

"Hmm... Aku hanya tergores meja komputerku. Kau... Tahu, kan ujungnya tajam."Jawab Jeremy

"Ohh..."

Ulrich mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi obat merah. Dia membukannya dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah kapas dari saku celananya. Ulrich menumpahkan obat merah ke kapas dan mengoleskannya pada luka Jeremy dengan perlahan.

"Apa ini sakit?"Tanya Ulrich

"Tidak, kok."Jawab Jeremy sambil tersenyum pada Ulrich

Ulrich selesai mengoles obat merah. Dia membuang kapas ke tempat sampah dan mengambil perban dari saku celananya.

Dia membuka perbannya dan memakaikannya di tangan Jeremy.

"Aku benar2 berterima kasih padanya. Tapi kebohonganku tadi... Sudahlah."Kata Jeremy di dalam hati

"Sudah selesai. Tampak seperti baru."Kata Ulrich

Jeremy mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melihatnya

"Wah, terima kasih, Ulrich!"Kata Jeremy

"Sama2."Kata Ulrich

"Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Tanya Jeremy

"Tentang kemarin. Bagaimana James bisa mengendalikanmu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Kemarin... Dia memaksaku untuk pergi dari hutan. Tapi aku tidak mau. Dan James memakaikan sarung tangan di tanganku. Dan begitulah sampai aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."Jawab Jeremy

"Selanjutnya, kau bertarung dengan teman2mu sendiri. Dan Yumi menemukan Kristal biru tepat di sarung tanganmu. Yumi melempar surikennya ke arah sarung tanganmu hingga sarung tangan itu robek terkena suriken. Dan aku cepat2 mengambil Kristal biru. Kau merebut Kristal itu. Kau berlari ke sisi hutan yang lain dan aku mengejarmu. Tapi, tiba2 kau berhenti mendadak sampai..."

"Kau tidak sengaja menusukkan katanamu pada panggungku. Dan katana itu sampai terkena jantungku. Lalu aku berubah menjadi wujudku sekarang. Dan kau menyesali perbuatanmu dan meminta maaf padaku. Dan aku..."

"Meninggal. Aku sedih sampai air mataku mengalir. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk melupakan semua itu. Dan kau menghapus air mataku. Lalu aku membuka mataku dan melihatmu di depanku."

"Jadi itu yang selanjutnya terjadi? Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti itu."Kata Jeremy

"Benar."

Tiba2 ada sesuatu yang melintas sangat cepat. Kecepatannya seperti angin.

"Apa itu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu sangat cepat."Jawab Jeremy

"Semoga saja dia bukan James."Kata Jeremy di dalam hati

Tiba2...

Sesuatu yang misterius itu kembali melintas di depan Jeremy dan Ulrich. Dan membawa Jeremy pergi dengan cepat sampai2 Ulrich tidak tahu kemana dia pergi.

"Dia membawanya kemana?"Tanya Ulrich

"O ya. Tadi aku di beri earphone saat di pesawat. Itu untuk berkomunikasi. Aku memakai itu saja untuk menghubunginya. Kalau memakai handphone, biayanya mahal."Kata Ulrich

Ulrich memakai earphonenya, menyalakannya dan menghubungi Jeremy.

"Halo, Jeremy! Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Jeremy tidak menjawab

"Ini gawat! Aku tidak akan tahu di mana dia jika begini!"Kata Ulrich

Ulrich menghubungi Odd.

"Odd, ini Ulrich. Temui aku di depan apartemen. Ajak yang lainnya. Kau boleh mengajak Tommy."Kata Ulrich

"Ok. Kami akan segera ke sana."Kata Odd

Ulrich mematikan earphonenya

" Aku sangat khawatir padamu, Jeremy. Semoga kau baik2 saja."Kata Ulrich di dalam hati

"Ulrich!"

Teman2nya sudah ada di ujung taman. Mereka berlari ke arah Ulrich.

"Kami ke sini secepat mungkin. Tadi sekalian lomba lari. Tommy larinya sangat cepat. Kami lelah mengejarnya."Kata Odd

"Wah, kau hebat, Tommy!"Kata Ulrich

"Ah... Kau terlalu memujiku. Ini bukan kemampuanku, ini ada rahasianya. Aku ingin mengatakanya pada kalian. Are you can keep the secret?"Tanya Tommy

"Yes! I can, Tommy!"Jawab Lyoko Warrior bersamaan

"Ok. Jadi begini. Dulu aku pernah merebut Kristal kuning dari pencuri terkenal di Negara ini. William South namanya. Kristal itu berada di gedung yang tidak terawat di dekat sini. Saat aku berasil merebut Kristal itu, dia memberiku sedikit kekuatannya. Yaitu kekuatan berlari cepat itu. Saat ini Kristal kuning di sembunyikan di tempat lain. William di penjara di Kantor Polisi Pusat karena sudah kulaporkan kejadian itu pada Polisi. Mungkin sekarang James sudah mengambil Kristal kuning."Kata Tommy

"Apa dia bekerja sama dengan James?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu."Jawab Tommy

"Dan apa kau tahu di mana Kristal kuning di sembunyikan?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku tahu! Di Kantor Polisi Pusat"Jawab Tommy

"Ok. Kita terbagi menjadi 2 tim. Tim 1 ada 3 orang. Dan tim 2 ada 2 orang. Tim 1 ke Kantor Polisi Pusat untuk memastikan Kristal kuning ada di sana, tim 2 ke gedung yang di ceritakan Tommy untuk pemeriksaan tempat saja. Siapa yang ingin bergabung dengan Tommy?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku!"Kata Odd

"Aku juga mau dengan Tommy!"Kata Yumi

"Ok. Berarti kau denganku, Aelita."Kata Ulrich

"Ya."Kata Aelita

"Yumi, Odd, dan Tommy, kalian harus tetap bersama dan saling bekerja sama. Sekarang, ayo kita mulai tugas kita."Kata Ulrich

Mereka pun pergi untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

"Ulrich, apa kita akan mendapatkan petunjuk? Kristal kuningnya bukan di gedung itu."Kata Aelita

"Siapa tahu saja kita menemukan petunjuk. Dan mungkin kita bisa menemukan Jeremy."Kata Ulrich

"Memangnya Jeremy..."

"O ya, tadi aku lupa mengatakannya. Tadi Jeremy di culik oleh seseoang. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Dia sangat cepat. Dan sepertinya dia pergi ke gedung itu."Kata Ulrich

"Ohh... Setelah aku mendengarnya, aku jadi khawatir. Semoga dia baik2 saja. Dan tidak ada kejadian buruk yang menimpanya."Kata Aelita

Mereka tiba di depan gedung itu. Gedung itu seperti gedung tua yang kacau.

"Wah, tinggi sekali!"Kata Aelita

"Tapi sayangnya gedung itu terlihat tua. Lihatlah itu. Kacanya banyak yang pecah. Dan sepertinya gedung ini telah rapuh. Jadi kita harus hati2."Kata Ulrich

"Kau benar. Ayo kita masuk."Kata Aelita

Mereka masuk ke gedung itu.

"Di sini menyeramkan."Kata Aelita

"Ayo kita naik!"Kata Ulrich

Mereka berjalan ke tangga dan naik ke lantai 2. Dan mereka melihat sekitar lantai 2.

"Tidak ada apapun di sini."Kata Aelita

Mereka naik ke lantai 3. Dan melihat lokasi lagi.

"Ok. Tidak ada."Kata Ulrich

Mereka naik ke lantai 4.

(Aelita P.O.V)

"Halo, apa ada orang?"

Aku menanyakan itu hanya untuk memastikan.

"Aelita, apa itu kau?"

Ah... Itu seperti suara Jeremy!

"Iya! Ini aku! Apa kau Jeremy?"

"Iya!"

"Di mana kau?"

"Ikuti saja suaraku! Karena aku tidak tahu aku di mana."

"Suaramu bergema di gedung ini!"

"Aelita, cukup! Lama2 kau seperti orang yang tidak waras!"Ulrich berteriak padaku

Aku bingung saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Ulrich?"

"Maksudku, kau bicara sendiri! Pasti kau sedang berhalusinasi."Kata Ulrich

"Jadi tadi hanya halusinasi?"

"Benar. Tadi kau bicara dengan Jeremy. Sebenarnya tidak. Buktinya aku tidak mendengar suara siapa pun selain suaramu."Jawab Ulrich

"Ohh... Aku merasa aku benar2 bicara dengannya. Mungkin aku terlalu ingin bertemu dengannnya."

"Aku juga sama. Mungkin nanti aku juga terkena halusinasi."Kata Ulrich

"Ayo kita naik ke lantai 5!"

Aku dan Ulrich naik ke lantai 5.

"Aku akan naik ke lantai paling atas!"Kata Ulrich

Ulrich pergi ke lantai paling atas/lantai 20

"Hati2, Ulrich!"

"Ya!"

Aku berjalan ke tengah lantai 5. Dan aku melihat banyak batu.

Aku melihat langit2. Dan langit2 itu berlubang sangat besar.

"Aku harus menghubungi Ulrich!"

Aku mengambil earphone yang di berikan Jeremy padaku saat di pesawat di saku bajuku. Aku memakainya, menyalakannya dan menghubungi Ulrich.

"Ulrich, ini Aelita. Aku menemukan langit2 yang berlubang."

"Aku juga menemukannya. Lubang itu terus ku temukan. Sekarang aku ada di lantai 11. Dan di lantai 11 juga ada. Dan ini masih brlanjut sampai lantai berikutnya. Nanti setelah aku menemukan petunjuk lain, aku akan menghubungimu."Kata Ulrich

"Baik."

Aku mematikan earphoneku.

Aku berjalan lagi dan melihat ke bawah. Dan aku melihat...

"Jeremy,"

"Apa ini halusinasi? Atau ini nyata?"Aku bicara di dalam hati

Aku melihat Jeremy yang terluka di bagian kepala. Kepalanya berdarah. Aku duduk di samping Jeremy dan merangkulnya dengan perlahan.

"Jeremy, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Aku menyalakan earphoneku dan menghubungi Ulrich

"Ulrich, aku... Aku menemukan Jeremy! Tapi dia..."

Aku memandang wajah Jeremy dan tiba2 air mataku menetes tepat di wajahnya.

"Aelita, mungkin kau berhalusinasi lagi. Aku akan ke sana secepatnya."Kata Ulrich

"Ba... Baik."

Aku mematikan earphoneku.

Mata Jeremy bergerak dan matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Jeremy,"

"Ae... Aelita, bagaimana... Kau tahu. Kalau... Aku ada di sini?"

Jeremy bicara perlahan2

"Aku tahu dari Ulrich."

"Jeremy!"

Ulrich menghampiriku dan Jeremy

"Ulrich, cepat sekali!"

"Aku ke sini secepatnya."Kata Ulrich

"Ulrich, Aelita, James telah... Mengambil Kristal kuning. Dia... Berencana membebaskan William South dari penjara dan... Pergi ke Jerman. Kita harus kesana dan merebut Kristal kuning dan mencegah... James mengambil Kristal merah muda."Kata Jeremy

"Ya, Jeremy. Tapi kau..."

"Aku baik2 saja, Aelita. Jangan khawatir."Kata Jeremy

Jeremy berdiri dan terjatuh.

"Lebih baik kau jangan ikut! Kau di sini saja bersama Tommy."Kata Ulrich

"Aku tidak mau di sini! Karena aku ingin membantu kalian!"Kata Jeremy

"Lebih baik jangan, Jeremy. Kau harus di sini sampai kau merasa lebih baik. Dan setelah itu kau harus kembali ke Perancis. Aku takut James melukaimu lagi."Kata Ulrich

(Jeremy P.O.V)

Aku harus ikut ke Jerman.

"Tidak, Ulrich. Aku harus pergi bersama kalian. Walaupun James melukaiku, aku akan tetap ikut. Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

Di Depan Kantor Polisi Pusat

(Normal P.O.V)

"Ini Kantor Polisinya."Kata Tommy

"Aku lelah berlari sejak tadi."Kata Odd

"Hehehe... Maaf ya. Uangku tidak cukup untuk membayar kendaraan. Jadi terpaksa kita lari."Kata Tommy

Ada seorang Polisi di depan Kantor Polisi. Tommy bicara dengan Polisi itu.

"Excuse me, Sir. I'm Tommy Aldrich. I ever repoted the sheft of Yellow Cristal."Kata Tommy

"Ohh... Tommy. I want to say thanks for that repoted. So, why you come here?"Tanya Polisi

"I want to aks you, Sir. Is the Yellow Cristal here, Sir?"Tanya Tommy

"Yes. The Yellow Cristal is here."Jawab Polisi

Tiba2 sirine berbunyi. Semua Polisi berlari keluar membawa pistol.

"What's happening here?"Tanya Yumi

"Excuse me, kids. You must go home now!"Kata Polisi yang baru keluar

"Why?"Tanya Tommy

"Because William South run away from jail with James Horces. And they are bring the Yellow Cristal."James Polisi

"What?! Ok. We go home now. Thanks for the information."Kata Tommy

Tommy, Yumi, dan Odd kembali ke Apartemen.

"Yumi, hubungi Ulrich!"Kata Odd

"Ok."

Yumi mengambil earphonenya, menyalakannya dan menghubungi Ulrich.

"Ulrich, ini aku, Yumi."Kata Yumi

"Hai, Yumi! Apa kau ingin mengatakan William South kabur bersama James? Dan apa kau ingin mengatakan juga bahwa Kristal kuning telah di ambil James?"Tanya Ulrich dari earphone

"Ya! Dari mana ku tahu?"Tanya Yumi

"Jeremy yang memberitahukannya padaku. James dan William South sekarang pergi ke Jerman. Setelah kau kembali ke Apartemen, kita langsung pergi ke Bandara."Kata Ulrich dari earphone

"Ok."

Yumi mematikan earphonya

"Odd, setelah kita sampai di Apartemen, kita langsung pergi ke Jerman."Kata Yumi

"Apa?! Secepat itu?! Oh tidak. Padahal nanti aku ingin bermain dengan Tommy."Kata Odd

"Tenang, Odd. Setelah misimu selesai, kau bisa berkunjung ke sini. O ya, aku punya teman yang tinggal di Jerman. Namanya Ava Alvina. Dia temanku di sosial media. Katanya dia berteman dengan Aelita. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."Kata Tommy

"Ohh... Pasti Aelita senang kalau mendengarnya."Kata Yumi

Tanpa terasa mereka sampai di Apartemen. Mereka masuk dan bertemu Ulrich, Aelita, dan Jeremy yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat kasir.

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk ke tempatku?"Tanya Tommy

"Kami hanya menunggumu saja. Yumi, Odd, aku, dan Aelita akan pergi ke Jerman sekarang."Jawab Ulrich

"Ohh... Ok. Hmm... Aelita, kau kenal Ava Alvina, kan?"Tanya Tommy

"Ya, aku kenal dia. Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Aelita

"Begini. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu di Jerman. Nanti aku bilang padanya untuk menemuimu di Bandara Internasional Jerman."Kata Tommy

"Ohh... Ok."Kata Aelita dengan nada biasa

"Aelita, kenapa kau tidak senang?"Tanya Yumi

"Sebenarnya aku senang bertemu dengan Ava. Tapi..."

"Dia sedih karena Jeremy tidak bisa pergi ke Jerman bersamanya dan kita semua."Sambung Ulrich

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut, Jeremy?"Tanya Yumi

"Itu karena..."

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya pergi ke sana. Dia tidak bisa berjalan dan dia terluka. Itu karena James melukainya dengan cara menjatuhkannya dari lantai 20 sampai ke lantai 5. Beruntung dia masih baik2 saja."Kata Ulrich

(Jeremy P.O.V)

"Benarkah James melakukan hal itu padaku?"Aku bicara dalam hatiku

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mencoba mengingat kejadian itu. Dan aku ingat kejadian itu.

Ingattanku

"Apa itu?"Tanya Ulrich

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu sangat cepat."Jawabku

"Semoga saja dia bukan James."Kataku di dalam hati

Tiba2...

Sesuatu yang misterius melintas di depanku dan Ulrich. Dan membawaku pergi dengan cepat.

"Hey! Siapa kau?!"

Aku melihat orang itu

"James?! Tapi bagaimana dia..."Kataku di dalam hati

Aku di turunkan di sebuah gedung tua yang kacau.

"Hai, Jeremy. Kau ingat dengan janjiku?"Tanya James

"Tentu saja."Kataku

"Ok. Aku ingin mengatakan pesan terakhirku. Aku sudah merebut Kristal kuning. Dan aku akan membebaskan William South. Dia itu salah satu anggota geng ku. Lalu aku akan pergi ke Jerman bersamanya. Apa kau punya pesan terakhir juga?"Tanya James

"Aku punya. Kau... Tidak akan berhasil merebut semua Kristal, James Horces!"Kataku

"Baiklah. Terserah kau. Selamat tinggal Jeremy! Hahaha!"

James menggenggam bajuku dan melemparku ke bawah dengan sangat kencang. Hingga... aku bisa memecahkan semua laintai gedung ini. Dan...

"Bruk..."

Akhirnya aku terjatuh di salah satu lantai gedung ini. Aku melihat langit biru yang cerah. Dan semua menjadi hitam.

Kembali ke Apertemen

(Normal P.O.V)

"Jeremy, apa kau baik2 saja?"Tanya Aelita

Aelita melihat Jeremy yang matanya masih terpejam.

Tiba2 salah satu dari lima gelas yang ada di kasir pecah begitu saja. Itu adalah gelas biru.

Dan tiba2 Jeremy pingan tanpa sebab dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Jeremy!"

Jam 21:56 PM

"Ugh..."

Jeremy membuka matanya. Dia melihat James yang duduk di dekat tempat tidur.

"Tommy,"

"Jeremy, akhirnya kau sadar!"Kata Tommy

"Di mana teman2?"Tanya Jeremy sambil duduk dan bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Mereka sudah pergi ke Jerman tadi sore."Jawab Tommy

Jeremy merasa tidak nyaman di kepalanya. Dia pun memeggang kepalanya. Dia merasakan seuatu yang kasar. Dan itu sama dengan yang di tangan kirinya.

"Apa ini perban?"Tanya Jeremy

"Ya. Itu perban. Aku memerban kepalamu bersama teman2mu. Terutama teman kita Ulrich. O ya. Ini ada surat dari Ulrich."Kata Tommy

Tommy memberikan sepucuk surat pada Jeremy. Jeremy pun membukanya.

"Jeremy, ini Ulrich. Maaf kami tidak pamit padamu karena kami buru2. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja padamu. Setelah kau sembuh, kembalilah ke Perancis. Aku takut jika kau ikut, James akan membunuhmu. Itu saja yang bisa ku sampaikan. Sampai jumpa dan semoga kau cepat sembuh.

Ulrich Stern"

"Ulrich, teman2 semoga kalian sukses. Rebutlah semua Kristal dan kembalikan kepada yang berwajib. Yaitu Polisi."Kata Jeremy di dalam hati sambil memeluk surat dari Ulrich.

To be Continue on Next Mission...


End file.
